It is proposed to continue work on the mechanism of action of UDPG 6-Dehydrogenase along the lines developed in this report. The major focus will be in the direction of determining the full details of the manner in which the enzyme binds the substrate and the several intermediates produced in the course of the reaction, together with the means whereby the catalysis is effected. Bibliographic references: Unusual Polyasaccharides. S. Kirkwood. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 43, 401-417 (1974). Studies on the Structure and Mechanism of an exo (1 yields 3) -beta-Glucanase from Basidiomycete QM806. D.R. Peterson and S. Kirkwood. Carbohydrate Ress 41, 273-283 (1974).